


Мизгирь

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Джей-Джей точно не понимал, во что ввязывается, когда соглашался посидеть с племянниками Отабека.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Kudos: 1





	Мизгирь

— Харабар-хадар-дар, Айжар, калай-балай, — балакал Отабек из коридора бархатным голосом.

Дышать было всё сложнее, сражаться тоже. Руки и ноги скручивало, сверху наваливались тонны живого шевелящегося веса… Вокруг звенели всякие «харабар-хадар-дар» на все лады, визжали и пищали, угрожая взорвать барабанные перепонки и где-то вдалеке, у выхода из квартиры, тётя Айжар бодро отвечала Отабеку:

— Жаным сол, харабар-хадар-дара! Харабар-хадара, Бека! Харабар. Калай-балай!..

Джей-Джей сделал последний бесполезный рывок, рухнул на пол — пурпурно-цветастый ковёр смягчил удар и заглушил звук падения, тело обречённо расслабилось, принимая судьбу, Джей-Джей закрыл глаза. Входная дверь скрипнула, щёлкнула замком, и Тётя Айжар умчала, наконец, в мифический паспортный стол, по загадочным паспортным делам.

Джей-Джей уже начал думать, что она не уйдёт никогда и он, если выживет, останется навечно в маленькой квартирке Алматы с растрескавшимся пожелтевшим паркетом. Он будет рассматривать невменяемые узоры на пахнущем шерстью ковре под бормотание тёти и Отабека в далёком коридоре. Джей-Джей всю оставшуюся жизнь будет есть вяленую конину и вяленую вишню, варёное мясо, жареное мясо, варёное тесто и тесто с мясом, и пить чай с ватагой отабековых племянников, с которыми только «посидеть недолго, жаным сол, посидите с другом? Мне очень надо в паспортный стол, буквально туда и обратно».

«Это надолго? — спросил Джей-Джей Отабека, не вполне понимая, во что он ввязывается, — планы строим на вечер?», Отабек пожал плечами: «может и надолго».

«Это паспортный стол, — туманно ответил он, — как только, так сразу».

— Алкадар харбар хадар, кузке кожакр! — проорал в коридор Джей-Джей, из последних сил. — Алшынша!

— Вообще не похоже на казахский, — невозмутимо сообщил Отабек заходя в комнату.

— Харабардарар, — прохохотала Малика, старшая из навалившихся на Джей-Джея маленьких демонят.

Как и следовало ожидать, эти мелкие сбросили белые крылышки и нимбы ангелочков и атаковали Джей-Джея сразу, стоило взрослым покинуть комнату. Трое бесенят хохоча завалили его на пол, как лилипуты Гулливера.

Он бы сопротивлялся ещё, если бы не сытая тяжесть в желудке, грозившая опрокинуться от каждого движения, чуть более сложного, чем лежать. Джей-Джей за год в Канаде не съедал столько мяса и теста, сколько за один обед у тёти Айжар.

Шестилетний Ержан устроился у Джей-Джея на груди, пока самый младший и самый прыткий Илияс приматывал за руку к ножке кровати шнурком от игрушечного грузовика.

— Это у вас семейное — людей привязывать, — заключил Джей-Джей, запыхавшись, — помоги же!

Отабек пожал плечами: «может и семейное».

— Помогу. — Он сел рядом на корточки и прижал дрыгающиеся ноги Джей-Джея к ковру.

— Да не им!!! Мне помоги, предатель! Тьфу! — Джей-Джей отплёвывал отросшую чёлку. — Я отомщу! И месть будет жестокой!

Отабек кивнул, мол, как хочешь.

— Я не могу проиграть вам, малявкам, — хныкал Джей-Джей, — это невозможно!

— Ну, конечно невозможно, — согласился Отабек, — тебя ведь много, а мы одни.

— Харабар-хадар-дар! — Ержан оторвал кусок скотча, которым приматывал ноги к табуретке и дал пять Илиясу, Малике и Отабеку. — Харабар-хадар-калай-балай.

— Что он сказал?! — взвизгнул Джей-Джей, — что они говорят?! Ни слова не пойму, но ты обычно говоришь другие слова. Мне стоит опасаться?

Отабек задумчиво кивнул.

Джей-Джей подозревал, что когда речь идёт о племяшках с глазами, как у демонов с китайских гравюр, опасаться стоит всегда, даже просто, на всякий случай.

— Харабар-хадар-дар! — заверещал вдруг Илияс и набросился на Отабека со спины.

Настала очередь Отабека, отбиваться от подлой кодлы под хихиканье Джей-Джея:

— Вот, черти, и за тебя взялись! Что теперь скажешь, предатель?

Отабек не ответил. Он сбросил Малику на диван и скрутил Ержана. Илияс повис на нём, как маленький бойцовский щенок, которого не отцепить, но особого вреда не причиняет — только одно неудобство.

— Харабар-хадар-дар, — воодушевлённо крикнул Отабек, — хадарбадар!

Детишки замерли. И наперебой бросились на кухню, балакая, хрюкая и визжа.

— Что ты им сказал? — обеспокоенно захлопал глазами Джей-Джей.

— Сказал, что ты худоват и тебя нужно откормить, чтобы ты растолстел и проиграл мне на соревнованиях. Так что готовься есть.

Джей-Джей обречённо застонал.

— Я понимаю теперь, почему ты мясо почти не ешь. Ещё неделя в Казахстане и я стану вегетарианцем.

Отабек уже сто раз за эту неделю объяснял, что в Казахстане едят нормально, как везде, просто, когда приходят гости, принято вот так… Но Джей-Джей улыбался, не верил ни единому слову — его не проведёшь.

Отабек вздохнул и принялся освобождать Джей-Джея, и крикнул в сторону кухни:

— Хадар-дар-калай-балай-ы!

— Что?

— Сказал, что развязываю тебя, ведь есть лёжа категорически нельзя.

— Оу, я знаю парочку любителей пожрать лёжа, после…

— Цыц. — Отабек щелкнул по носу. — Это же наш маленький грязный секрет.

— Твой секрет. Я-то не стыжусь. — Джей-Джей зашипел, когда Отабек дёрнул руку, отвязывая шнурок. — Не, ты видел, как они объединились?

— Да, это они умеют. Потому и побеждают. — Отабек подцепил шнурок зубами. — Тебе бы поучиться у них.

— Пф, о чём ты? Лучшие не нуждаются в команде! Это для малюсеньких слабаков, вроде тебя!

Отабек развязал последний узел и посмотрел одним из этих своих взглядов. На секунду показалось, что сейчас поцелует. Ну не поцелует, а так, чмокнет украдкой.

Но Отабек, конечно, нет.

Панический визг с кухни разрушил неловкую романтику момента. Отабек вскочил и бросился на кухню. Джей-Джей за ним. Детишки чуть не сбили с ног — они катились кубарем навстречу и повторяли одно и то же смешное слово «мизгирь».

В кухне Джей-Джея поджидал огромных масштабов бедлам, прямо как дома у мамы: нараспашку шкафчики и холодильник, на накрытом тетёй Айжар столе, кроме тарелок с колбасой и плюшек, громоздились настоящие и игрушечные тарелки, игрушечные чашечки и стаканчики, пластиковые фрукты, куски пластилина, конструктора и цветного картона. В центре кулинарного хаоса совершенно растерянного вида Отабек гипнотизировал подоконник, на котором, среди румяных и очень сладких (Джей-Джей проверял) абрикосов и деталей лего, невинно сидел симпатичный паучок. Сантиметра три, не больше.

Он влюблённо смотрел всеми восемью глазёнками-бусинками на Отабека, Джей-Джей немного ревновал, но проявил сочувствие — в такого невозможно не влюбиться, он понимает.

— Бека, он на тебя пялится!

Отабек медленно выдохнул и сглотнул. За годы с Отабеком Джей-Джей научился определять некоторые нюансы пятидесяти эмоциональных оттенков одинакового я-скрываю-свои-чувства лица. Та мина, что представилась сейчас, не была похожа на тайную заинтересованность Джей-Джеем или тайное восхищение Джей-Джеем, или очень тайную любовь к Джей-Джею.

Это редкое выражение можно даже определить как уникальное, и Джей-Джей только один раз видел похожее, когда они улетели с байка, и Отабек прокатился на спине пятнадцать метров, а Джей-Джей так кувыркнулся и приложился к асфальту, что шлем хлопнулся пополам. Вот с похожим лицом Отабек на тот шлем глянул.

Отабек представил, что могло бы быть, и напугался.

Отабек боялся и сейчас.

Паучка.

Джей-Джей умилительно хмыкнул.

— Ну-ну, Бека, трусишка, ты с ним флиртуешь?

Отабек ответил спокойно, голос чуть подвёл в начале, но тут же выровнялся:

— Его… нужно поймать и убрать.

— Да не бойся ты так. Не думал, что скажу это когда-нибудь, но ты слишком огромный для него. Ему столько не сожрать.

— Я, — твёрдым голосом сказал Отабек, — не боюсь,

— Да-а-а? — заулыбался Джей-Джей и развёл руками. — Ну, тогда у тебя не будет с ним проблем. — И добавил сладким шёпотом на ушко: — Месть…

Отабек вздрогнул и влепил наугад. Удар локтем пришёлся в грудь.

— Эй!!!

Отабек буркнул: «извини», а сам отступил, воровато озираясь. Он взял со стола стакан и лист голубого, как его любовь к Джей-Джею, картона.

— Акалай-бакалай! — крикнул он детишкам, и сделал шаг к подоконнику.

Детишки захлопнули дверь на кухню, а Джей-Джей хихикнул:

— Смелее, герой Казахстана, — и чуть подтолкнул в плечо.

Отабек подпрыгнул на месте и нервно шагнул от Джей-Джея, как будто этот Джей-Джей мерзкий и опасный. Может подкрасться к Отабеку и напугать, когда тот нуждается в защите, например. Щёки Джей-Джея залило стыдом. Как часто Отабек нуждается в защите, а? Примерно раз в… никогда. А Джей-Джей в этот редчайший случай любовно толкнёт навстречу восьмилапой зубастой мохнатой угрозе. Хоть и малюсенькой и мнимой. И симпатичной.

— Бож, это просто маленький паучок. У нас такие же. — Джей-Джей направился к подоконнику, складывая ладони лодочкой, чтобы поймать пушистенького нарушителя спокойствия. Победить дракона. — Я спасу тебя, бояка.

Отабек оттолкнул плечом.

— Не трогай руками. Он ядовитый. — И добавил ещё таинственно: — Мизгирь.

— Бека, не сочиняй, а, мы же не в Австралии. — Джей-Джей предплечьем схватил Отабека поперёк шеи и потрепал сопротивляющегося за волосы.

— Отвали! — рявкнул Отабек, весь дёрнулся, вывернулся из захвата.

Джей-Джей засмеялся и перехватил другой рукой, немедленно получил больнючий тычок в рёбра и подсечку и возмущённо взвизгнул. Упав, Джей-Джей завалил Отабека с собой и устроил возню на полу…

— Где он?! — прохрипел придушенный Отабек, не сводя с подоконника взгляда.

Действительно.

— Он, blyat, ядовитый, — повторил Отабек озираясь.

Джей-Джей тоже окинул взглядом пространство вокруг: подоконник, весёленькие занавески, и раскрытые шкафчики, хламовник на столе и закрытая в коридор дверь, через стекло которой таращились детские испуганные глазёнки, три маленьких носика плющились о стекло.

— Его нужно поймать и выкинуть, — повторил Отабек.

— Поймать и выкинуть, понял. — Джей-Джей тоже взял стакан.

— Но сначала найти. — Отабек сунул Джей-Джею картонку. — Он прыгучий.

— Не ссы, найдём мы твоего mizgiry. Больно кусает?

— Очень, — шепнул Отабек из угла между раковиной и раскрытым холодильником, в который как-то незаметно забился.

— Бож, ты такой милый. Кто бы знал, что ты паучков боишься, — хихикал Джей-Джей осматривая подоконник и окно, со стуком закрывая холодильник и шкафчики по пути.

— Я, — сказал Отабек, — не боюсь.

— Ну, я и вижу. Тут нет.

Отабек осторожно подошёл, и открыл окно.

— Чтоб выкинуть, — пояснил он.

— Ага и новых напустить, — хохотнул Джей-Джей, и нагнулся, чтобы осмотреть под столом.

— Они редко в городе бывают… Джей-Джей. Не шевелись.

Джей-Джей замер. В животе неприятно похолодело и сжалось.

— Он на мне, да?

— Да.

— Где?

— Не шевелись.

Отабек медленно подошёл. И так же медленно прижал стакан к заднице Джей-Джея.

— О, боже. Моя восхитительная задница. — Джей-Джей изо всех сил старался дышать ровно.

— Через штаны не прокусит, — пообещал Отабек очень тихо, — наверное.

— Бека. Ты там как?

— Нормально, — сипло выдохнул Отабек.

Картон прошуршал по заднице, подныривая под стакан.

— Всё, — еле слышно пискнул Отабек, и отступил.

Джей-Джей выпрямился и обернулся.

Нормально Отабек не выглядел и в порядке не был — бледный, как холодильник за его спиной. Он держал в руках накрытый стаканом картон, смотрел на него, как на конец света, не дышал и, кажется, не мог шевельнуться и даже моргнуть.

Наверное, так и выглядели те, кто глянули раз Медузе Горгоне в змеиные глаза.

— Ты мой герой, Отабек…

Джей-Джей осторожно протянул руки, забрать стеклянную тюрьму с чудовищем.

Паучок не спеша изучал новую локацию, прогуливаясь по тонкой картонке — единственному, что отделяло его сегментированные цепкие лапки от ладони Отабека. Возможно Отабек чувствовал каждый царапающий шажок, пока мохнатая тварь пыталась забраться на стакан, показывая Отабеку свою клыкастую морду. Мизгирь протянул дрожащие лапы к побелевшие пальцам Отабека, сжимающим стакан до скрипа, Джей-Джей взял лист картона одной рукой. В голове успело пронестись: «они прыгучие».

Теперь нельзя достоверно сказать, чья рука вздрогнула первой и кто первый заорал, когда тварь прыгнула.

Паук звонко ударился о стеклянное дно, Отабек резко подбросил стакан вместе с картонкой в воздух.

Джей-Джей поймал стакан.

Картон спланировал на пол.

Шустрый пушистик сделал сальто в воздухе и спикировал на Джей-Джея, судя по ужасу в глазах Отабека, прямо на голову. В волосах зашевелилось.

Отабек вскинул руку, резко махнул по волосам Джей-Джея рубящим движением и истерично стряхнул паука со своей руки в окно.

Он тряс рукой ещё и еще, будто пытаясь избавиться от омерзительный ощущений, затем схватил себя за запястье. Джей-Джей скорее взял вздрагивающую руку, погладить, пожалеть, подуть. «Ты потрогал паука, чтобы спасти меня, лучшей правой руки ради меня не пожалел, мой защитник и спаситель, и…»

На тыльной стороне ладони Отабека вокруг двух маленьких точек ширилось красное пятно. Оно стремительно росло и опухало.

— Бека, что делать?

— Всё нормально. — Отабек гипнотизировал свою руку, как будто не верил, что укус реален, — поболит немного и всё.

— Бек, — взвизгнул Джей-Джей, — у тебя рука распухает!

— Супрастин, — пожал плечами Отабек, — в аптечке есть.

— Где аптечка?

Отабек не ответил. Он раскрыл рот. Дёрнулся, будто не мог вдохнуть. И ещё раз.

Отабек схватил себя за горло, он задыхался и не отвечал больше ни слова, на все эти вопросы: «где?» и «что это, surastine?»

Джей-Джей рванул кухонную дверь.

— Лекарства, антидот, противоядие!!! Ме-ди-цин че-с-т! — выкривал он детишкам, по-английски, и пытался воспроизвести то слово: — су-рас-тин!

Дети наперебой лопотали что-то, ни слова не разобрать! Джей-Джей встряхнул Отабека за плечи.

— Что они говорят? Скажи им про что ты говорил!

Но Отабек только сдавленно всхлипывал. Он опустился на четвереньки, смотрел в пол невидящим взглядом и страшно хрипел.

Маленькая ручонка дёрнула за рукав.

Малика потащила за собой, болтала неразбериху и указывала на антресоль.

Джей-Джей дёрнул дверцу. Ещё раз.

Чёртова защита от детей!

Джей-Джей выдохнул. Успокоиться.

Успокоиться, когда рядом умирает Отабек, не очень получалось. Рядом с Отабеком на полу сидел Илияс, держал его лицо в ладонях и плакал.

Джей-Джей выдохнул ещё раз, подцепил пальцем крючок и открыл дверцу.

Из круглой жестяной коробки с нарисованными на ней снежинками и седым бородатым стариком в красной шубе, торчали тюбики и блистеры. Джей-Джей схватил её, высыпал содержимое на стол.

Все названия незнакомыми буквами. Что искать?! Таблетки? Мазь? Ингалятор? Капли?

Дети верещали.

Отабек хрипел на полу.

Джей-Джей гуглил дрожащей рукой действующие вещества антигистаминных и искал похожие слова на многочисленных упаковках и бутылочках. Он насиловал интернет, переводил на казахский «антисептик», искал ядовитых пауков Казахстана и слова surastyn, mizgiri, и выдыхал, унимая панику, под судорожные хрипы, как вдруг Ержан сунул свой телефон ему под нос. В онлайн переводчике английский-русский светилось английскими: «пиши здесь».

Малика, не отнимая телефон от уха, по которому болтала, разгребла лекарства и выцепила пачку ампул, потом шприц, потом что-то быстро-быстро проговорила Илиясу.

Тот, всхлипывая, заговорил с Отабеком, а Ержан написал в переводчик: «смотреть опухоль горло».

Джей-Джей бросился рассматривать рот задыхающегося Отабека, но тот отбивался, не давал касаться лица.

— Бека, открой рот, там опухоль! — рявкнул Джей-Джей, но Отабек боролся с отчаяньем осы в паутине.

— ОПУХОЛЬ В ГОРЛЕ!!! — орал Джей-Джей, пытаясь перекричать гул паникующих самолётов в собственной голове.

Он отвесил пару хлёстких пощёчин и сообщил:

— Бека, прости, — Джей-Джей вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, — но твоя последняя запись ужасна. Дерьмо, а не трек!

Отабек дёрнул головой вверх, Джей-Джей ухватил за подбородок и заглянул-таки ему в рот.

Он тут же написал в телефон Ержану: «отёка нет. Всё в норме».

Ержан крикнул Малике, та затараторила в телефон. Покивала, указала Джей-Джею на антресоль.

Отабек хрипел и царапал горло, умирая на холодной мраморной плитке, среди спелых абрикосов и цветного картона.

Антресоль.

Джей-Джей дёрнул. Выдохнул.

Подцепил пальцем крючок, и открыл дверцу.

На полках громоздились бутылочки, пачечки и пакетики, вероятно с химикатами или наркотиками или взрывчаткой. И где тут что?!

Джей-Джей выхватил из хаоса Илияса, поднял его к шкафчику и тот упёр пальчик в пятилитровую канистру. Джей-Джей тряхнул головой.

Под непрекращающийся гомон он отвинтил крышку и осторожно понюхал. Мать его, водка. Пять литров.

Хрипы Отабека перешли в тихое, едва слышное сипение.

Малика держала ампулу и шприц. Илияс протягивал вату.

— Я не умею, — признался Джей-Джей.

Его, конечно никто не понял.

Джей-Джей написал в переводчик.

Малика взяла стакан и аккуратно налила в него водку из канистры, жахнув мимо примерно полстакана. Воздух наполнился едкой спиртовой вонью.

Ержан протянул телефон.

На видео некто в перчатках ставил кому-то укол. Трое детишек внимательно глядели монгольскими своими глазёнками в экран, как будто это им сейчас предстоит ставить укол.

Джей-Джей выдохнул взял стакан и, подумав, глотнул немного. Скривился и посмелел:

— Бека. Не думал, что скажу такое при детях, но… Давай сюда свою жопу.

Отабек, с опухшей до локтя красной рукой, лежал в позе эмбриона и едва шевелился. Илияс и Ержан бросились снимать с него штаны.

Малика подала ампулу, которую Джей-Джей окунул в стакан целиком, а когда он сломил стекляшку, то Малика всунула распакованный и готовый к бою шприц и снова врубила видео, под которое Джей-Джей наполнил лекарством шприц и старательно отщёлкал пальцем пузырьки воздуха.

Джей-Джей склонился над Отабеком, который тихо лежал на боку со спущенными штанами.

Со лба скатилась капля пота и упала на кожу.

Джей-Джей стёр её проспиртованной ваткой. Он выдохнул и подобрал с пола фломастер, которым расчертил ягодицу Отабека на четыре части. Затем неуверенно нарисовал маленький крестик.

Отабек едва дышал.

Дети молчали.

Стальная игла надавила остриём в центр отметки.

— Да давай уже, — прошипел оживший Отабек.

Всё заволокло белым туманом, Джей-Джей ничего не видел, не слышал, не чувствовал, только холодные капли пота по лбу, резкие слова Отабека, видимо, очень матерные, судя по детским испуганным вздохам, и поршень шприца на который нужно давить и считать до скольки-то там… до скольки? И голова кружится-кружится-кружится…

— Джей-Джей, — позвал заботливый голос из тумана, — всё хорошо.

Джей-Джей встряхнул головой.

— Вытащи иглу, мне не с руки.

Действительно, на здоровой руке Отабек лежал, а опухшей вряд ли смог бы что-то вытащить.

— Прости.

Джей-Джей вытащил шприц и приложил уже подсохшую ватку к расцветающему фиолетовым космосом синяку.

Всё еще в тумане, он помог Отабеку натянуть штаны и сесть полубоком, опираясь спиной на холодильник. Отабек прижимал огроменную свою руку к сердцу, будто она сломана, и брезгливо встряхивал ей иногда, будто паук всё ещё там сидел.

Сердце Джей-Джея всё не успокаивалось, колотилось то в груди, то в ушах, и руки дрожали.

Он сел рядом, сплел было пальцы со здоровой рукой Отабека, но опомнился и ограничился похлопыванием по плечу. Зато детишки облепили Отабека мошкарой и трагично молчали. Им можно.

Отабек уткнулся лбом в плечо Джей-Джею.

— Я так их не люблю, — всхлипнул Отабек и его всего передёрнуло, — pyzdetc, как я их не люблю.

Джей-Джей только понадеялся, что Отабек не о племяшках.

— Я знаю. — Джей-Джей похлопал по плечу ещё раз и продолжил искать в интернете злосчастного мизгиря, пока Отабек тарабарил на своём с сопляками.

— Бека. Я вот нагуглил этого паучка. Это обычный тарантул маленький, как у нас, только поядовитей. От них не умирают, Бека. Отёк Квинке бывает, но у тебя отёка не было, я смотрел в горло.

— Угу, — неуверенно согласился Отабек.

— Ты просто напугался. Это был приступ паники, а не отёк. Тебе и укол не обязательно было ставить, таблетку можно было. На укус вот можно антисептик ещё. Есть антисептик?

— Водка есть. — Отабек вздохнул. — Я же говорил, что всё нормально.

Он объяснил, что Малика позвонила школьной подруге, которую кусал мизгирь. Подруга дала трубку маме, та сказала, раз есть димедрол в ампулах, то ставить, на всякий случай укол и вызывать скорую, если горло отекает.

— Боже, как хорошо, что ты не аллергик, а просто ссыкло. Ну, вернее аллергик, но не настолько, насколько ссыкло… Куда звонишь?

— К врачу записываюсь. Завтра тренировка, а с такой рукой, знаешь… — Отабек помахал рукой.

— Можно ловить бейсбольный мяч, без перчатки?

— … точно.

Дети оживали и о чём-то болтали, собирая абрикосы с пола, Джей-Джей делал на руку компресс из бинта и водки и запивал стресс той же водкой, пока Отабек говорил по телефону с врачом.

— Завтра на приём, — сообщил он, положив трубку, — приступ аллергии проявляется не только опуханием горла. Если коротко: если бы это был отёк Квинке, то я бы умер, потому что вы не вызвали скорую и всё сделали медленно и плохо. Но есть и хорошая новость, — кивнул Отабек, — я всё ещё не умер, а значит это не было… не было…

Отабек клевал носом и бормотал:

— Как же мажет теперь. Сейчас вырублюсь.

— Пошли до дивана, мой маленький ссыкунишка. — Джей-Джей помог встать. — Подрыхнешь, а я помогу детишкам прибрать этот бедлам, пока Айжар не пришла. Она и не заметит.

— Джей-Джей.

— У?

— Ты отлично поработал в команде.

— Да, я же не раз говорил, что великолепен во всём!

— Бека… Ты так боишься пауков, но поймал его, спасая меня, а потом смахнул прямо рукой… — хлюпнул носом Джей-Джей, укладывая пациента на диван, — это так чертовски мило… потрогал ужасного паука… Ради меня… — и подыграл бровями, улыбаясь, — осторожно, я делаю выводы.

— Я не боюсь пауков, Жаным. Просто не очень люблю…

— Да, конечно, — согласился Джей-Джей, укрывая Отабека пледом, и опять хлюпнул носом. — Я думал, ты умираешь…

— Всё хорошо, я не умираю.

Всхлипывающего Джей-Джея гладили маленькие детские ручки, казалось штук сто.

— Харабар-хадар-дар, калай-балай, — болтали тоненькие голоса.

— Что они говорят?

— Они говорят, что ты забавный и милый, хоть и тупой.

— Что? Где их манеры?!.. Постой. Ты же наврал? Они так не сказали?

Отабек неопределённо пожал плечами и сонно улыбнулся: «всё возможно».

Джей-Джей приобнял Отабека и руки вздрогнули от того, что хотелось обняться совсем не так. Хотелось по-настоящему обнять. И за руку взять нормально: «я с тобой», а не так: «держись, братишка». И поцеловать тоже хотелось.

— Если что-то случится… я не смогу даже за руку тебя держать.

Отабек облизал бледные губы.

— Ничего не случится, дурак.

— Кто я для твоих родителей и бесконечных родственников? Твой знаменитый коллега. Главный соперник. Твой весёлый друг из Канады, который приехал на твоё сборище фигуристов разных стран, которое ты гордо именуешь «шоу», и задержался ещё на недельку, потому что «мне так понравился Казахстан». Завидный жених, кстати. Они меня знакомят с девушками прямо при тебе. И тебя при мне. Вчера вот сватали, помнишь? Скромная, чтит традиции, хорошая семья…

— Дурак…

— Мне даже нельзя держать тебя за руку, если что-то случится! Я хочу обнимать тебя сейчас! Я думал, ты умираешь! Я честно думал, что смогу так, Бека. Но я не могу. Я так, — тихо сказал Джей-Джей, — не хочу.

— Насколько сильно не хочешь?

Отабек из последних сил бодрствовал и с усилием держал глаза открытыми, они становились всё уже и уже, пока Джей-Джей прикладывал своё «нехочу» к от-одного-до-десяти-шкале.

— Совсем.

— Ты предлагаешь мне выбрать между тобой и своей семьёй?

— Я поменяю билеты. На завтра.

— Я понял. — Отабек попытался взять за локоть, но пальцы только скользнули по рукаву, а глаза закрылись. — Но давай обсудим ещё? Завтра.

«Нет, мы не обсудим завтра. — Джей-Джей обнял Малику одной рукой, Ержана другой, Илияс забрался на колени. — Завтра ты не будешь умирать, у меня будет хорошее настроение, и, быть может, силы слушать предложения про девушек, которые чтят традиции, и пить чай с мясом и тестом в гостях у друзей своего лучшего друга».

— Да, — согласился Джей-Джей, — давай завтра.


End file.
